The Canvas Of A Life
by loquaciouslauryn
Summary: Kurt is devastated about not being able to get into NYADA, and Blaine thinks he knows just the thing to get the thought in Kurt's head that despite, he's going to make it through the disappointment.


A/N: So I kind of wrote this poem… and I really wanted to post it…. So of course I'm going to tie it to Klaine. This was inspired by the fic NoteBook By lookingforyouforever. It is one of my favorites. I write poetry when I'm kind of feeling down, and the last couple chapters helped put the words on the page. I hope you enjoy. (:

_It starts out plain and empty, it starts out simply white  
There isn't a real color, just expression of a light  
But the canvas of a life does not go without a fight  
So never will the canvas end in only white_

"Blaine, I really don't see how painting will help." Kurt complained. Kurt was devastated he didn't get into NYADA. It was his dream. Rachel Barry was the one who choked, but yet again, Rachel Barry gets the glory that maybe someone else, someone specifically named Kurt Hummel should've have gotten.

When Blaine wasn't able to hit the punching bag, his next best escape besides music was art and painting. He had so desperately wanted to help Kurt, but he knew music was not the right coping tool right now. He also knew Kurt wouldn't want to get sweaty by boxing because that might increase the risk of perspiration induced pimples. He figured he could reach Kurt through art, however, and that's what he was trying to do now.

"Trust me, Kurt. You'll see it. Just start out from the beginning, like this." Blaine said, his voice smooth. He planted a small kiss on Kurt's neck before picking up a paint brush. He looked at Kurt before he dipped his paint brush in yellow and drew on the canvas.

_First, bring the yellow, the color of the sun  
Because really, we've just started, it all has just begun  
Life is looking good and life is looking fun  
The canvas of a life is brighter than the sun_

"What does the yellow represent to you?" Blaine asked. Kurt thought for a moment before he answered

"It reminds me of happiness. Of light, and just… fun. Smiles." Kurt said. Blaine nodded.

"Good. See, you're already good at this." Blaine said. He dipped his paint brush in a cup of water before he dipped it back into a different color, the color green.

"Green is definitely soothing." Kurt said. Blaine nodded and started to add green to the canvas.

_Add the color green, a feeling very still  
I'd like to call it calm and that i think i will  
We've only got two colors but the canvas starts to fill  
But do not fret, i promise you, there's lots of white left still_

"Blaine, I know you're trying to help, but I don't feel happy or calm right now." Kurt said. Blaine turned to Kurt and let out a sigh.

"What color attracts to you most right now?" Blaine asked. Kurt was silent for a few moments

"Red."

"It's because you're angry, aren't you?" Blaine asked. Kurt, however, did not answer

_But the canvas of a life is not always so bright  
Other darker colors threaten to take the light  
Splashes of some red flicker on the sight  
They represent the anger of a canvas starting bright_

After Blaine felt he put enough red on the canvas, he looked over to Kurt. Kurt looked like he was about to burst into another fit of tears. Blaine felt his heart sink in sympathy for his loving boyfriend. He planted a small kiss on his boyfriend's lips, which emitted a very tiny smile from the taller boy. Blaine silently reached for a dark blue and began to scribble again on the painting.

_The canvas of a life will never go without some blue  
'Cause while a life is bright, there's often sadness too  
But don't forget to think that you will make it through  
Because the background still is bright, the canvas ain't all blue_

"Do you know why I put blue on there?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded. Blaine didn't pursue further on the matter. He debated on what color to use next, but his thoughts were interrupted by Kurt's small voice.

"It just hurts, Blaine. Yes, I'm happy for her, but she gets everything. What have I done so wrong in my life that determined I wasn't good enough for this?" Kurt asked sadly

Blaine's heart sunk a little more. Even before they started dating, Blaine always heard how Kurt wasn't good enough, and it broke his heart. He knew Kurt was good enough. He was better than good enough. Blaine reached for Kurt's hand and squeezed it in his own.

"You are good enough, Kurt." He stated simply. He knew Kurt didn't buy it, but he would in a minute. Blaine reached for the purple and splattered it on the canvas.

_Throw in a little purple to represent a bruise  
'cause life isn't perfect and that's something that's not new  
We all know that a life is not a soothing cruise  
And sometimes things in life will scar and leave a little bruise_

"Why purple?" Kurt asked

"Because bruises are purple. It symbolizes the scars and the bruises and bumps from the past.' Blaine explained. Kurt simply nodded, too depressed to really say anything. The look Kurt wore was one he wore back in Junior year, one that simply broke Blaine. He hated seeing Kurt so upset. He wanted to kiss and love all of his pain away. Blaine reached for the black, and splattered the color on the canvas.

_And sometimes on a canvas, you'll see the color black  
And at first you will be shocked and taken so a back  
But remember this is life, in hardship it won't lack  
So it's okay to paint a canvas with a little black._

Kurt looked distressed as he saw black being splattered on the painting.

"Why?" He asked

"Black represents all the dark times and all the hardships. Everyone has them." Blaine explained. Blaine sighed and set his paint brush down to admire the now finished piece.

"It looks beautiful, Blaine." Kurt said. Blaine paused for a moment to analyze his work before he turned to Kurt.

"Do you see it?" Blaine finally asked

"See what?"

"Look at all the colors. Some are bright, some are dark. And it's just like life, Kurt. All the colors mix together and create a beautiful rainbow. The rainbow is what life is. It's a mixture of happiness and hardship. It's a mixture of bright and dark, literally. And once this dries, the dark colors will always be there, just like dark times will always exist in life. But you see, it's the same for the bright colors. They will always be there too. That means that while thinks look sad now, and things don't look hopeful, it will get bright again, because life is a mixture of both light and dark things. It gets better, Kurt. You're good enough. You're just too good for NYADA, Kurt. You're better than them. Just because it's dark now, doesn't mean it will be forever. And while this is disappointing, it just means that there's another door opening to lead you to success. And I know you will get there, Kurt." Blaine explained. Kurt started to sob, and Blaine wrapped Kurt in a tight and loving hug. He rubbed Kurt's back with his hands and cooed him with shushes and small words of encouragement. When Kurt finally calmed down, he pulled away from Blaine and held his shoulders

"How do you always know the right thing to say?" Kurt asked with a smile and bloodshot (and tearshot) eyes

"It's not that I'm saying the right thing, it's that I'm saying it the right person. You are a beautiful person, Kurt. And you're going to make it to New York, hell or high water." Blaine said. Kurt kissed Blaine slowly and passionately on the lips before he spoke to Blaine.

"I love you." Kurt whispered on Blaine's lips. Kurt had said those three words many times in the past several months, but never had he ever felt it was more true than in that moment.

"I love you too, Kurt. And I always will. I will always love you and support you and have faith in you and what you do." Blaine continued. Kurt fiddled with Blaine's hands and let a small smile form across his lips. It was a small smile, yes, but it symbolized greater things. It symbolized moving on, and hope for the future. Both of them knew it was going to be alright.

Post A/N: Yeah, I know, crappy ending. But PLEASE, let me know what you thought of the poem! I'd really like some feedback on it. (: Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
